jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zora Amazaki
Zora Amazaki "What a damn drag. Misconceptions, Rid me of this fool's presence." -Zora Amazaki To An Enemy Zora Amazaki Is part of the protagonist team within the Fan-made JoJo part, Bloodiest Vendetta. https://jojofanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bloodiest_Vendetta He is the son of one of the most powerful people within Kyoto, but doesn't want to live up to his father's expectations, as it is, "Too Much Work" he says. Zora was left by coltrane, as his mother had nothing to do with him. He is An African-Japanese Man, and lives here with his father, and eventually his father had left for Japan month's before his birth. His early life was hard, as his father hadn't come back to claim him until he was 7. When he was taken in by his father, He was trained to be a killing machine, similarly to his Dear Friend, Jikite Saijin. https://jojofanon.fandom.com/wiki/Jikite_Saijin He was the boss' son, but was always seen as less than him, sometimes unnecessarily worshiped, or beaten for minor mistakes and successes. He was also blamed for his mother not wanting him, so he left the Yakuza, in order to search for Jikite. On his travels, he learned about The Spin, Developing his Very own Steel Balls after months, which he calls: Promiscuous Globes. '''He is somewhat skilled with the spin, and distastes his father's worship for hamon. He travels with Jikite Saijin, mostly Calling him "Jiki" During the journey. He and the other members of his team, which he has suitably named, "The Vendetta Vanguards", grow a close friendship between themselves, becoming more like a band of lost brothers rather than friends. '''Abilities These abilities are also associated with Promiscuous Globes, and the spin. Spin Abilities Promiscuous Globes: '''The Promiscuous globes, when hitting a target, will remove any sort of future action they were going to commit, meaning any action taken after their first action will just result in them wasting energy within their own body, their body not moving, energy just being consumed by their action. '''Ricocheting Spin: '''The ball will ricochet off of air particles that the user spins using the spin, making for strategic attacks. The balls are connected with a small, thin, almost non visible, steel wire, that can cut through most things. '''Misconceptions' Abilities Misconceptions Act 1: Misconceptions Act 1 Has the ability to bring objects from the past, from the place they were developed, last seen, or thought of. The object will be replicated, and after a short amount of time, the object will be returned to wherever it was in time, and any damages made to the object, can either be retained, or can be fixed, as it goes through time. Misconceptions Act 2: '''Misconceptions Act 2 Has the ability to travel into the past, and take people into the past with them, but they have to be in the exact position a person in the past was, essentially taking their place for however long the user likes. If another person is brought to the past with the user, than they will take over the person nearest to whoever the user takes over at the time. The user can decide whether or not the other person in the past will come back with them to the present, and if they don’t, they will live out the rest of the person’s life, as fate had destined it. (Meaning the way their life went in history.) Any sort of changes the user makes within the person’s actions, will only have significant implications on their life, not the time period they were associated with as a whole. '''Misconceptions Act 3: Misconceptions Act 3 Has the ability to go through any location in time, and space, and essentially can change the past, present, and future with his ability. Any sort of change, or implication the user makes within this location in time and space, will have a permanent effect on any person he affects in the time period he travels to, or he can choose to make it have a permanent effect on the timeline, straying it from the main timeline, which can have detrimental effects to everyone. Even the user.